Show Me
by mooresomore
Summary: Kendall goes to the club, where he runs into Carlos. What happens next? Summary sucks, the story's a lot better, I promise. Rated M.


**Author's Note: Clarry, dear, thank you for inspiring this! Your fic "Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder" encouraged Kendall (aka my muse) to tell me as I was listening to "Show Me" that he wanted Carlos to show him and make out with him. So, I gave into Kendall (I can't say no to him). Here we go...**

**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

_Guys like me,  
>Like girls like you<br>And girls like you  
>Like guys like me (You know)<em>

The guys had decided to split up for the night and go out on their own. Somehow, Kendall had ended up at The Rainforest, a club where anything went (_Guys __dancing __with __guys?_ Check. _Girls __grinding __on __one __another __and __making __out?_ Yep.) That's when he saw the guy, who looked like…_Carlos?_

_I blaze __the __night  
>In <em>_harbor __lights  
>You <em>_dressin' __light  
>It's <em>_fittin' __right  
>I <em>_hear __the __waves  
>I <em>_see __you __wave  
>I'm <em>_stayin' __put  
>You <em>_say __"no __way"_

Kendall looked at the guy; he was in a t-shirt and jeans that were tight in all the right places (You have to realize something here- Kendall's bi, and he likes guys more. He just hadn't found the right guy- he liked Carlos, but was 100% sure Carlos was straighter than straight. But since Jo had left, Kendall had found himself thinking of Carlos more and more, which led him to come here all the time- he had to get those thoughts out of his mind- and meaningless sex with strangers was the way to do it- he was always safe, thank you very much). The guy waved, and Kendall recognized that wave. _Holy __fuck, __it _is _Carlos__._ Kendall planned on staying put; why the hell was Carlos here? This had to be a dream, right? Carlos, however, had other plans. He came up to Kendall. "Hey."

"Hi."

_The_ _track __begins,  
>You <em>_pull __me __in  
>I <em>_touch __your __skin  
>You're <em>_tremblin'  
>It's <em>_in __your __eyes  
>You're <em>_here __to __win  
>So <em>_let __the __game, __the __game __begin_

The music began, and Carlos pulled Kendall close. Kendall reached out and held onto Carlos, feeling Carlos tremble under his touch. Kendall looked at Carlos' eyes and saw the look that he knew meant Carlos wouldn't stop until he won and got what he wanted. _Game __on._"Game on Carlos. Bring it."

"Oh, I'll bring it."

_I I I I  
>Wanna <em>_see __you, __you, __you, __you  
>Telling <em>_me  
>That, <em>_that  
>That <em>_you __got __what __I __need,  
>Do <em>_pretty __girl, __don't __speak_

They started dancing (well, grinding was probably the more correct term; all Kendall knew was that it felt good). "I got what you need." Carlos said.

"Then do, don't speak. Show me." Kendall said.

_Baby __show me  
>By the way you hold me,<br>Way that you control me  
>Speed me up or slowme<br>Oh when I'm lonely  
>Full of stormy weather<br>Can __you __make __it __better?  
>I <em>_heard __what __you __told __me  
>So-o<em>_oh __show __me_

"Ok." Carlos held onto Kendall a little tighter, taking control. He'd speed up the tempo of their dancing or slow it down depending on the song's beat. If this was any indication, Kendall knew things would be amazing when they took them to the next level (if they did, that is). Carlos had promised that he could make things better- whether Kendall was lonely or full of stormy weather (aka mad). Kendall couldn't wait for the chance to see that.

_Know __what you want my number for!  
>Ain't talked enough,<br>Let's talk some more  
>You <em>_kinda __cute  
>Don't <em>_hit __the __mute,  
>Just <em>_aim __and __shoot  
>Or <em>_get __the __boot  
><em>

"Come on, let me show you." Carlos tried to pull Kendall off the floor.

"Not yet. We haven't talked enough. Let's talk some more- see if there's something else there. Relationships are based on compatibility, not just sex."

"Ok Dr. Phil." Carlos teased.

"You're cute when you do that." Kendall said. "Now, let's get talking. Don't go all quiet on me."

A half-hour later (and the confession that Carlos was bi too, he just liked girls a little better), Kendall decided that he and Carlos actually had a chance of making this work. "Hey Carlos, I think you said you could make it better if I was lonely. Well, I'm lonely."

"Ok. Let's go." They went back to the Palmwoods, but instead of going to 2J, they headed to 4K.

"I stole the key when Bitters wasn't looking." Carlos grinned.

"Sneaky. Now, hurry up, show me." Kendall said.

"Lay back on the bed." Kendall did, and Carlos was unbuttoning the plaid shirt Kendall had on and was pushing it off Kendall's shoulders. Next off were Kendall's jeans and (Spiderman of course) boxers. "You're so hot." Carlos said.

"Carlos, god dammit. If you don't fuck me right now…" Kendall started, only to have Carlos cut him off with a kiss.

"Sheesh, wait a minute." Carlos teased, stripping down and grabbing the lube. It'd been awhile since he'd done this with a guy, but he figured he could remember enough of it. He quickly got Kendall ready, and then slicked himself up and pressed in.

"Holy fuck." Kendall said. This was even better than he'd imagined it'd be. Once Carlos started to move, and grab Kendall's dick, it was all over. Kendall didn't last long; Carlos came right after him. "That was…just, wow." Kendall said. "You definitely showed me."

"Can we do it again sometime?" Carlos asked.

"Yes." Kendall said. "In fact, Carlos, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Of course." Carlos kissed Kendall. "And I won. La, la, la, la la la."

Kendall laughed. "Ok. Let's get back to 2J. We don't want to break curfew."

"Right." Carlos said.

_Best __night __ever. _Kendall thought.


End file.
